nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Galeby
Galeby (ゲィルビィ) is an albatross type Houtenian and a character that appears in Torinokoshi. Appearance Galeby wears a long sleeved white sailor lolita-like dress that reaches past the waist, with dark gray lapels and cuffs. The dark gray cuffs have a single, think, white stripe. Under the frills at the bottom of the dress are also dark gray. Four circular orange buttons are in the middle. She wears orange tights and dark gray shoes. She wears a white beret with a dark gray brim, with white feathers with dark gray tips sticking from the side. Gelaby's skin is pale - white in certain lights - and her eyes are orange. Her wavy blonde hair goes past her knees. She has no bangs and a single tuft of hair sticks out on the left side. Personality Not much is known about Galeby, other than she is a well-mannered, polite, and responsible individual. She is mature and patient, but enjoys doing small things that can be seen as childish, such as playing in puddles. She is said to always be on time. Though when she is upset, she is said to be a "scary mild-mannered". "That kind of, "Smiling but obviously pissed off, so stop before I throw you off this floating rock, 60 miles and into the ocean"", to put it in Pyo's words. Background Galeby works as a carrier for the airmail services in Houtengoku. She also looks after trainees who are new to the job, even if they test her patience. Relationships Galeby is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Jiiro Though on her relations tab, it is unknown how said relation is. Hatohane Though on her relations tab, it is unknown how said relation is. Tsubasa Though on her relations tab, it is unknown how said relation is. Basis Galeby is the personification of the albatross. The albatrosses are large seabirds often located around the Southern Ocean and the North Pacific. They are among the largest of flying birds, and species of the genus Diomedea (great albatrosses) have the longest wingspans of any extant birds - reaching up to 3.7 m (12 ft). Albatrosses are highly affiance in the air, using dynamic soaring and slope soaring to cover great distances with little exertion. They feed on squid, fish, and krill by either scavenging, surface seizing, or diving. There are 22 species of albatrosses recognized, though it is unknown which albatross species Galeby lies under. Trivia * Galeby is one of many trans characters, being MtF. * She is 19 years old, and her birthday is August 4th, as stated on her Uchinokomato.me profile. * Galeby's favorite food is corn bread. * Galeby's favorite color is yellow. * She is said to do "silly albatross mating dances", when asked on Curiouscat. * Galeby is often mistaken for being a seagull, similar to how real life albatrosses are often mistaken for seagulls as well. * The name Galeby could be based on the word 'gale' - a wind with a speed of from 34 to 40 knots, or a storm at sea. Gallery Torinokoshi Torinokoshi.png Official Artwork houtenians2.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/galeby.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/113943 Category:Characters Category:Houtenian Category:Birds Category:Torinokoshi Category:Trans